1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally toward devices and methods for coupling an embroidery accessory to an embroidery machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Embroidery is generally used to create a decorative design or pattern on a piece of fabric. The fabric may be composed of any material, such as cotton, wool, polyester, plastic, silk, velvet, linen, or any other material capable of being stitched. A pattern may be embroidered onto the piece of fabric using an embroidery machine.
Embroidery machines lessen the amount of time and labor that is necessary to embroider an item by automating the embroidery process. For example, embroidery designs may be embedded in files that are loaded onto a computer. An embroidery machine may then communicate with the computer and embroider the designs that are contained on the files.
Embroidery machines require the use of an embroidery accessory in order to embroider a pattern onto fabric. The fabric is mounted onto the embroidery accessory so that the head of the embroidery machine may embroider the pattern on the fabric. Stabilizer or other types of backing may also be mounted on the embroidery accessory. Some embroidery accessories that are currently available for use with embroidery machines include cap devices, frames, or a set of arms.
However, attaching one of the currently available embroidery accessories to an embroidery machine can be cumbersome and time-consuming. For example, most current embroidery accessories must be bolted directly onto the pantograph of the embroidery machine. These types of embroidery accessories require an operator to bolt or unbolt embroidery accessories to and from the pantograph each time a new embroidery accessory is used, which can be cumbersome and time-consuming. This cumbersome and time-consuming method decreases the efficiency at which patterns may be embroidered onto pieces of fabric. Current methods for attaching and detaching embroidery accessories to and from an embroidery machine also require the use of one or more tools, such as a screwdriver or wrench. The need for additional tools presents an additional inconvenience of the current method for coupling and decoupling an embroidery accessory to and from an embroidery machine.